1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus which is movable on a specific plane and an image movement correction apparatus for a camera using the stage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known image movement correction apparatus for a camera, a movable portion, such as a circuit board, which supports a correction lens or an image pickup device, is supported to linearly move relative to a stationary support plate in orthogonal X and Y directions perpendicular to an optical axis (Japanese Patent No. 2,641,172). It is also known that the direction in which the movable portion is moved is corrected if the movable portion and the stationary support plate rotate about the optical axis during the focusing operation (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-152661).
However, in image movement correction apparatuses of the prior art, since the movable portion is moved linearly only in the X and Y directions, it is impossible to correct an image movement due to a camera shake which includes a rotational movement of the camera. However, if a mechanism for correcting the rotational movement of the camera is additionally provided, the image movement correction apparatus is made large and heavy.